Naruto VS Hinata
by TheMightyIzanagi
Summary: Naruto and Hinata fight?What will happen then?Short Summary. Read it if you want to know...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. It's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's creation.

New Story for everyone. =) It came from the poll that readers decided. Since it was tie. So I decided to create this story first. Anyway,New chapter. Happy reading.

**CHAPTER 1 CHALLENGE OF LOVE**

It was a peaceful night in Konoha. After the Shinobi Fourth War,Konoha and The Alliance gained victory after battling Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki. Uchiha Madara's dead and Akatsuki's no more. Naruto even brought Sasuke back to the village. Naruto was considered as the strongest ninja in Konoha. Even though he hasn't become a Hokage.

Naruto was walking around Konoha when he suddenly met Hinata. Hinata was sitting down,looking down with sad face. Therefore,Naruto once remembered that Hinata came to him during Pain's Invasion. He could remember clearly back then. Despite his waening,she still insisted on protecting Naruto.

(FLASHBACK MODE ON)

"Hinata,What are you doing?Get out of here. You're no match of him….. "

"I know"

"Then why?"

"I'm just … being selfish."

"What are you talking about?Hurry up and get out of here."

Hinata ignored him and said to him.

"I was once giving up. But when I see you with full spirit,I decided not to give up. You showed me the light,you showed me how to smile,you showed me the light of hope. I want to talk with you. I want to be side you. I was always chasing you. So I'm not afraid of die protecting you….. Because I… Love You."

After that Hinata used Juho Shoshiken to attack Pain but he dodged it and used Shinra Tensei technique. She was repelled and knocked down. Pain stabbed her with the black rod and Naruto shouted.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

(FLASHBACK MODE OFF)

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto came off from his daydreaming.

"Eto,Hinata-chan….?"

"Naruto-kun?What are you doing in here?It's already night." She stood up and looked Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's dangerous for you to be here at night Hinata-chan. But anyway,may I ask you something?"

"What is it?Naruto-kun?"

"About that time….. your confession….. Do you really love me?"

"E….. Eto…. " Hinata's cheek turned into red instanteniously.

"It's alright Hinata-chan,I'm so happy that you still want to love me despite Kyuubi inside me. No one had ever done that."

"An….. Ano…. What about you Naruto-kun?"

"Me?You want to know Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto suddenly grinned and smiled. He said to her.

"It's a secret. Hahahaha."

"Naruto-kun,I'm serious." Said Hinata when she puffed her cheek showing disappointed.

"Well,Seriously I can't tell you unless you defeat me."

"De… Defeat you?What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata seemd curious.

"I mean I want us to battle just to make sure. I have my own reasons."

"Na,Naruto-kun….. I…. can't… I ….can't battle with you…."

"You have to Hinata-chan,You love me right?So then you want to know what's inside my heart?Then battle with me. I'll meet you tomorrow morning at training field. Fight me with your full power. Don't worry Hehehehe." He said while grinning and showed his thumb to Hinata.

"O… okay.."

"Arigato Hinata-chan,then see you later. Arigato for accepting my challenge and your confession." He smiled and turned back.

As Naruto walked away from Hinata,he thought something.

"Gomen Hinata-chan,I just have my own reason to do that. But don't worry about it anyway."

"Naruto-kun,I'll do anything for you,for my love to you. But I can't hurt you,I can't hurt the man that I love. Why?What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought.

She went home to prepare for the next day. She must get stronger than Naruto so that she would know what his reasons are and his heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO VS HINATA**

What was Naruto's reason for asking Hinata to battle with him?Find out in the next chapter.

Prediction to the end of this story is closing by. But enjoyed anyway =D

REVIEW PLEASE. ARIGATO !


	2. Chapter 2

Okay,Since Readers are totally curious against the next chapter,alrigth I'll update it =D Sorry for taking so long. I was sick,well you can't expect writer to write when he's sick,can you?

**CHAPTER 2 NARUTO VS HINATA**

In the last chapter,Naruto asked Hinata to battle with him the next day morning. Hinata accepted the challenge in reason to know inside his heart and to know his reason for asking Hinata to battle with him.

(The Next Day Morning)

Hinata went to the Training field as she promised to Naruto,she had prepared what she would do from the previous day. As she arrived there,she saw no one.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought.

Not for long Naruto came in sight. He ran quickly to the Training Field.

"Gomen Hinata-chan,I was late"

"That's alright Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Therefore,Hinata noticed something red on his eyes. It was unusual for Naruto to have that red. Hinata didn't know that Naruto was already in Sage Mode. Hinata asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,What's on your eyes?Why is there a red colour?"

"Oh this?Don't worry about that. Just for a show. Hahahaha,Now shall we start our battle?" Naruto asked.

"Ha…. Hai"

Hinata's stance was changed into horse stance,she activated her Byakugan. Naruto was prepared already.

"Let the Battle Begins" Naruto said.

Hinata then initiated the First attack first. She charged ahead to Naruto. She intended to use Jyuuken on him but since she loved Naruto and didn't want him to be injured badly,she just made the attack light. Naruto was just standing there with his eyes closed.

"JYUUKEN"

"Too Slow,Hinata-chan." Naruto dodged it easily with his eyes closed.

Hinata tried to hit him more but it didn't work,all of her attacks missed. She tried to hit him side by side but Naruto could dodge her attacks easily with his eyes closed.

"*Gasp *Gasp " Hinata breathing hard.

Hinata thought about him,"Naruto-kun was so strong,he could dodge my Jyuuken easily.I noticed something strange to Naruto-kun's chakra signature ever since I activated Byakugan. It has changed from before. What is that?His chakra was mixed with something else I didn't know. If my attacks all missed,then how about this?"

Hinata's hand had changed into Lion-shape Chakra. It was bigger than her hand. She charged again to Naruto.

"JUHO SHOSIKEN" Hinata shouted.

Again,Even though Hinata's Jutsu attack range was big but Naruto could dodge it easily and again with his eyes closed. Hinata's Lion Chakra had become smaller. The time limit for using that Jutsu was almost running out. Therefore,Hinata stepped away further form Naruto and analysed the situation.

"My Jutsu couldn't hit him,Naruto-kun was totally amazing. But if I didn't win,how will I know his heart and his reason,Will I be able to win?" Hinata thought.

At the same time,Naruto was thinking,"Sage Mode makes me feel all opponent's attacks, I could see it even with my eyes closed. So there's no way Hinata-chan would hit me unless she had another sleeve. But I guess It's time to use my light attack."

Naruto was forming seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

*Sound of Spinning Sphere.

This time Naruto charged ahead to Hinata. He shouted,"RASENGAN"

"KAITEN" Hinata tried to repel his attack.

It was working for Hinata's barrier. Naruto's Rasengan was repelled. Hinata's barrier was much stronger than Naruto's Rasengan even though his Rasengan has mixed with Nature Chakra making it twice had Power.

Naruto moved backward a little bit,he said to Hinata,"Not bad Hinata-chan. But how about this?"

Naruto created another clone. Together he made a big Rasengan. He charged at Hinata again.

"ODAMA RASENGAN"

Hinata thought,"This Rasengan is bigger and powerful,I don't know if my Barrier can hold it. But I have no choice. KAITEN"

Hinata formed a barrier outside her. Naruto's Odama Rasengan made contact with it. It created a huge sound,making the birds fly,and the ground in bad shape. The Rasengan and Kaiten caused a huge wind and in the end. Both Naruto and Hinata were repelled far away to the ground. Naruto was able to stand without falling down from the contact,but Hinata couldn't. She fell down and spinning around the ground. That made Hinata's head came out blood.

"HINATA." Naruto charged ahead to Hinata. To make sure that she's okay. He deactivated his Sage Mode.

"Hinata-chan,are you alright?"

"I…. I'm fine… Naruto-kun. I want to keep going."

Naruto felt sad in his mind. But he still insisted to battle with her but not for this moment. So he refused and said.

"No,Hinata-chan. Take your rest,You have a severe injury. You still have to be stronger than me. But let's cancel for now and continue our battle again some time."

"But… Naruto-kun"

Naruto quickly closed her mouth using his finger and said," No Buts Hinata-chan. Take a rest. You can defeat me again some other time. As for now I'll be the winner and too bad. You can't know yet what's inside my heart for you. Hehehe"

Hinata was totally sad,she couldn't defeat Naruto. She was totally curious about Naruto's heart. But in the end since she had a severe injury,she decided to cancel for awhile and took a rest. But she noticed Naruto's eyes were changed into Normal again. Hinata finally came into realize that His eyes that made him so powerful. But she didn't want to ask Naruto because she didn't want to spoil the fun later. Hinata then sat down.

Meanwhile,Naruto said to her,"I'll take you home. I'll piggy back you Hinata-chan since you are too hurt to walk.."

"Pi…. Piggy…. Back?" Hinata's eyes were widened and then unconscious instanteniously.

"NANI?HINATA-CHAN?HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto's eyes were round white like a ghost. He tried to wake Hinata but failed.

Naruto was totally scared,he thought that his attack made Hinata unconscious. He would be killed by Hiashi if he took her home with that condition. But Naruto took her home anyway with Piggy back riding.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER LEARNING NEW TECHNIQUE**

Hinata lost to Naruto. But Naruto gave her another chance to beat him up. So we still can't know what's Naruto's reason for fighting Hinata and inside his heart. So,readers wait up until Hinata beats Naruto =p.

I'm sorry for the short battle though but it's too make story more interesting I think. Anyway,What was readers think about this battle?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE! THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

The Chapter 3 of Exciting Story has arrived. Can't wait to read eh Folks?Well here you go. The Chapter 3 of Naruto VS Hinata =D

**CHAPTER 3 LEARNING NEW TECHNIQUE**

In the last chapter,Naruto won the battle without getting any injured while Hinata spilled out blood from her head. As the result,Naruto couldn't tell her what's his reason because Hinata didn't defeat Naruto. He was taking Hinata home by pigging back since Hinata couldn't walk on her own thanks to her injury but she fell unconscious.

**(In the Afternoon,In Hyuuga Mansion)**

"Wh…. Where… am i?" Hinata finally came on.

She found out recently that she was on her bedroom. She remembered that she was on Training Field battling with Naruto. Then she came in shock that Naruto offered her taking home by pigging back and went unconscious.

"Could it be? That Naruto-kun took me home by pigging back?" Her cheeks became red.

After that,She went down to the hall and suddenly she saw and heard her father calling for her.

"Hinata,come here for a second." Hiashi said.

So Hinata came on to him.

"An… Ano.. Otou-san.. What's wrong?"

"Hinata,I want to know exactly from you. What is happening to you?Why did Naruto take you home in that condition?" Hiashi asked viciously.

"Na…. Naruto-kun really took me home?" Hinata thought.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Naruto was walking and carrying Hinata on his back. He's arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. At first,he felt scared to Hiashi because who knows what would happen to him when he took her home like that. He then knocked the door. Then a man came to open the door and looked at Naruto viciously.

"Hi… Hiashi-sama,Ano… Hinata was injured so I took her home because she couldn't walk."

"You,What have YOU done to my daughter?"

"Hikkkkkkkkkk*totally scared, Hiashi-sama,I think we need to put Hinata in bed first after that I'll tell you."

After saying that,Hiashi took Hinata and carried Hinata on her bed. After that,he came down to Naruto again and asked him.

"I asked you again,What Have you done to my daughter?Don't think that you're the Hero village and the Hero of Fourth Shinobi War,you can do something to my daughter…"

"Hiashi-sama.. To be Honest,Hinata and I were having a battle 1 on 1. Well,We fought because we have the reason to do that. I asked her so. But don't worry Hiashi-sama,Hinata's injury wasn't that fatal.I promise that I will take care of her."

"….." Hiashi was silenced.

After that Naruto said goodbye to him and went somewhere else while Hiashi still didn't understand what Naruto said to him and waited for Hinata to gain consciousness.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

"An… Ano… Otou-san… Actually,Yesterday I saw Naruto-kun. We were talking about during Pain's Invasion. The time when i….. confessed my feeling to him. After that,I asked him whether he had the same feeling on me. But he won't tell me because in order to know,I must defeat him,he also told me that he had a reason to do that. Dakara,I want to know that. He told me that I need to be stronger than him….. So… Otou-san,Please teach me any jutsus that you know. I want to be stronger." Hinata begged at her father.

Hiashi didn't believe that her own daughter really wanted to become stronger. He could feel that her will was much stronger than before. Therefore,it was all thanks to Naruto. He didn't angry to Hinata when she stood up before Pain because that took a great deal of courage. Hinata's already a brave girl. So,he smiled and said.

"Hinata,I'm proud of you… You have already become stronger but you just didn't realize it. But,Defeating Naruto won't be easy because He's the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War. Do you still remember when Naruto came to the rescue when we're at defense formation because of the white things?" Hiashi asked.

"I…. I remember Otou-san. Anotoki,Naruto was in Yellow Form and saved me. What was that Yellow Form anyway,Otou-san?"

"I do not know much about it. Perhaps you can ask Tsunade-sama about that and Hinata…. After you came back. We're going to train this High Rank Jutsu… I think it's time for you to learn." Hiashi smiled.

"Ha… HAI!"

Hinata then rushed off to Hokage tower immediately to gain information about Naruto.

**(In Hokage Tower,Tsunade's office)**

Hinata knocked the door and Tsunade welcomed the guest.

"Come in."

Hinata went in and then Tsunade asked Hinata what's wrong that she had to come in her office.

"Tsu…. Tsunade-sama… I want to ask you some question about Naruto-kun's strength…. May I know?"

"Naruto's strength?Well,why do you want to know it?" Tsunade asked.

"Well,Naruto-kun and I will battle again some time and I lost to Naruto-kun this morning when I battle to him. The reason why I battle to him is because he asked me to. He won't tell me unless I defeat him. That's why I want to battle Naruto."

"I see… Well go ahead and ask me anyway."

"Well,Tsunade-sama…. This morning when I had a battle with Naruto-kun… I saw his eyes turning into red.. and after battle it's gone by itself… What was that anyway?" Hinata's confused.

"*smirks, Well… Hinata,what you saw that was Sennin Mode(Sage Mode) that Naruto's using….. Sennin Mode gives the user a great deal of Strength. So Naruto's strength when he was in Sennin Mode is just the same as me.. Another,Sennin Mode can track down opponent's attack. He could feel the enemy's presence from far away. So it's useless for you to hide. I asked you not to close to Naruto's attack because it is relatively dangerous. The only way to defeat Naruto is to have another sleeve on your attack. I mean,make him not noticing your attack and when He's not in Sennin Mode."

Hinata gained a great deal of knowledge about Naruto then she remembered again that Naruto was once in Yellow Form so she asked her again.

"Oh,that… that reminds me when Raikage and I came to stop Naruto from going to Battlefield…. That was Kyuubi's Chakra that made Naruto looks like that.. When Naruto's in that form. He will be as fast as The Fourth Hokage. Meaning he is the Second yellow flash in Konoha. Naruto's New Jutsus were developed there and warning for you… Watch out for his Bijuudama.. Because that range of explosion is Huge… " Tsunade explained long.

"Hai,Arigato Tsunade-sama….. I'll be going home to train for the next battle." Hinata said goodbye to Tsunade and then went back home to train.

"You're welcome…." Tsunade smiled.

"I wonder if she could beat Naruto….." Tsunade thought and worried.

**(Back to Hyuuga Mansion)**

"Otou-san,I'm back….. I learned so much about Naruto-kun's Power. Now I'm ready to train a lot of new techniques…." Hinata's ready to train…

"Alright,Hinata…. I will tell you now what you will learn in this book scroll of Secret Hyuuga's tradition contained lots of Jutsus but first I will only teach you the very important Jutsu…. This Jutsu is called…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER TRAINING OF WILL OF FIRE**

Sorry,Folks… I have to make you guys curious about the Jutsu….. =p but anyway,Hinata's learning much about Naruto now.. Will she ever beat Naruto?Why did Tsunade worry about Hinata earlier?Let's keep reading folks.

The Story of Haoshoku Haki will be updated next Saturday.. Because I'm rather busy at my exam…. =( Please Pray for me These 8 days exam okay? Don't forget to Review this chapter. More reviews mean more supporting for me… =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Naruto vs Hinata has arrived folks. Oh,by the way please vote in my profile to determine which next story would you like me to continue after this. Thank you =D (NB:The Book scroll Jutsu is not real,it's just creation but also makes a little sense)

**CHAPTER 4 TRAINING OF WILL OF FIRE**

In the last chapter,Hinata gained a bunch of information about Naruto. She asked Tsunade about Naruto's Sage Mode and Yellow Form Mode. Thanks to that,Hinata's one step further in defeating Naruto. Now,Hinata was about to learn New Jutsu form Hiashi,her father.

"Now,This Jutsu is called The Eye of God. I'll explain to you now Hinata." Hiashi said.

"Hai,otou-san"

"Listen,to learn and master this technique require a great deal of time also a great deal of knowledge. Not only will this jutsu give you the risk,but also it will give you the sufferest Pain in your eye,making you momentarily blind. Only the Person who has a lot of will can be able to master this without any risks."

"The Sufferest….. Pain in my eyes?... Momentarily Blind?" Hinata was shaking to hear that risks.

"I myself have mastered that without any risks. Now,once you master this,You will be able to see Enemy's prediction attack. You will be able to find the weakspot of the body. Normally,Byakugan can only see the 64 Points in our body. But when you are able to do it,you can see that there's a single Only Spot that Human can't resist. Jyuuken that weakspot and you will be the winner. The person who receives attack on that… will Die."

"Di… Die?So…. if …. I hit… Naruto-kun with that… he will die… ?No…. I don't want to lose him." Hinata thought and was about to cry.

"Hinata,Are you listening to me?You want to beat Naruto right?Then this Jutsu is your only chance. There are no more people who can compare to Naruto's strength in this village,not even the Hokage could match with him.I could match with him but I'm too old to do that now. You need to master this at once." Hiashi motivated her a bit.

"Ha… hai" said Hinata while looking down with sad face.

"One warning for you Hinata,This Jutsu uses a lot of chakra. Use it only when you need to. Now,come with me to the Garden. We'll practice over there." Hiashi took her to the Garden.

**(At the Garden)**

"Now we're here. I'm asking you one more time Hinata. Do you really want to master this Jutsu? It's going to take a time and will give you those risks for a while."Hiashi asked one more time.

Therefore,Hinata once remembered that Naruto would only tell her his feeling and his reason if she defeated him,but considering what her father just said to her that Jyuuken that weakspot would make the person who receive that attack will die,She began to confuse. But,she remembered her love to Naruto always. She would always give attention and care to him. Finally,She decided to learn that Jutsu at all.

"Hai,otou-san,I'll never go back my word"

"Very well,First Activate your Byakugan."

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata activated it.

"Next,You see my body's only 64 points right?and see your chakra circulation system is normal right?"

"Hai… yes otou-san."

"What you must do is very simple,You must concentrate and make the chakra flow focus all into your eyes. But The speed of flowing chakra in your eyes must be perfected. If it's too fast,You will take the risk what I just said earlier,if it's too slow you won't see the weakspot. Like I said earlier,this Jutsu requires a great deal of time and knowledge. Therefore,once you succeeded you will see the weakspot in my body and the flow of your chakra will be different from when you haven't learned it. I'll be watching you. Practice it now. I believe you can do it,my daughter." Hiashi smiled.

And then,Began the First Day of Hinata's Training.

Hinata focused her chakra at first,but it was difficult to control. The flow chakra inside her body always tried to change the speed and direction. It's like seeing the left and right at the same time. She always tried so hard and hard. But in the end,The first day resulted nothing. She hadn't done it yet.

The Second day of the Training,She was able to control the chakra flow direction into the eyes but it's still difficult for Hinata to control the speed of chakra flow. At the training time,Hinata accidentally caused the chakra flow speed too fast resulting a very Painful eyes on her and She couldn't see anything at all. It was black. Hiashi said to her.

"Hinata,Don't be panic. Close your eyes for 5 minutes and relief the Pain. Whenever you become like this,close your eyes and try to make the chakra flow back to normal again. You will be recovered."

"Ha…. Hai… otou-san *sobs" Hinata was scared to blind permanent.

But thanks to her father's advice,she could see again. Therefore,she was afraid if anything like that would happen again. So she decided to call it a day and then the Second day of Training still no result but she had improvement. It really takes a great deal of time and knowledge. But she never give up for Naruto.

The Third day of Training,Hinata finally succeeded in Controlling the chakra direction flow and speed. She could feel the Power collected in her eyes. Therefore,She almost made it. She just see the blindspot inside Hiashi's body but it's still faint and she could see Hiashi's prediction attack a little.

"So,this is like when I use it,I could see otou-san's attack clearly and dodged it easily. But I'm exhausted…. " Hinata thought.

So again,Hinata decided to call it a day. She was able to master it without any risks that time.

The Fourth day of training's the day when Hinata was able to perfect that Jutsu. She could see the Blindspot very clearly inside Hiashi's body and was able to dodge every attacks that Hiashi tried to attack Hinata. She was so happy on that and hugged her father immediately.

"O… Otou-san,I did it…. I mastered the Jutsu *crying." Hinata hugged her father.

"I know,Good job my daughter…." He smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER REMATCH**

Wow,Hinata's so strong. She was able to master the Jutsu without any risks now. Now she's one step further in defeating Naruto. I guess we expect that will be happened. =)

NB: Don't forget to review and vote in my profile readers =D Arigato…. See you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the Story has arrived Folks. So far,How was readers feeling when read about this story?I hope it's good,feels happy. =D In the meantime,Please keep reading the new chapters added.

**CHAPTER 5 REMATCH**

In the last chapter,Hinata finally mastered the Eye of God Technique which took 4 days to master it. Hinata was totally happy when she was able to perfect that Jutsu. Nevertheless,She's one step stronger than Naruto. Now,She's ready to challenge Naruto again.

Hinata quickly went to search for Naruto after gaining permission from Hiashi. Of course,he allowed it. She began to search him for hours in order to rematch but resulted in nothing. Therefore,She just saw all of her teammates. Began from the first person she encountered.

**(THE FIRST,Near Naruto's apartment)**

"Ah,Hinata! Konichiwa." Sakura greeted.

"Konichiwa,Sakura-chan."

"Where are you going,Hinata?To the Naruto's Apartment I assumed?" Sakura guessed.

"Hai,I want to see him,is by any chance do you see him Sakura-chan?"

"I just came from there. But he wasn't there Hinata. I wonder where could he be?"

Hinata was thinking,"Naruto-kun wasn't at his apartment?"

Hinata then said to her,"Arigato for the information,Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome Hinata."

Sakura was confused though why Hinata would want to see Naruto in that hurry.

Hinata then rushed off to search for him in another place. Then,Encountering again the Second person.

**(THE SECOND,In Ichiraku Ramen)**

Kiba was eating his ramen when Hinata came in his sight.

"Ah,Hinata." Said Kiba

"Kiba-kun! Konichiwa… "

"Hinata,Did you come here to eat Ramen?"

"E… Eto… I was just searching for Naruto-kun… But he wasn't here either. Kiba-kun,Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

"Naruto?Hmmmm,Let's see. I just met him a few minutes ago before I went in Ichiraku."

"HONTO KAH?Kiba-kun,tell me where is he?"

"Gomen,Hinata. He didn't tell me where he wanted to go. But it seemed he was in hurry too just like you I see."

Hinata came in thinking again about Naruto,"Naruto-kun was in hurry too?I wonder why?"

"Arigato,Kiba-kun… I'm sorry for bothering you,Gomen ne… "

Again,Hinata rushed off while Kiba was also thinking.

"Why did Hinata suddenly want to meet Naruto that much?Ah,I'm not gonna bother them though." He smiled.

While Hinata was running,She came up in mind that the Place where Naruto-kun might be there was Training Field. So then,She went to the Training Field to see Naruto but then she encountered someone else but not Naruto.

**(THE THIRD,Training Field)**

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata said.

"Hinata…. Konichiwa.. I was just practicing my techniques. Do you want to join me in my training?" Tenten offered.

"Gomen,Tenten-chan. I'm here to see Naruto-kun. But he wasn't here again."

"Oh,Naruto?I did see him a moment ago."

"Really?Please tell me where he is going Tenten-chan. Did he say to you?" Hinata was totally curious.

"Calm down,Hinata. Well,I saw him training in this spot though. That explains why he left these damage in this Training Field. But then,when I greeted him,he seemed to be in hurry and then left without saying anything to me except he told me that he's going to Yamanaka Flower Shop. Then I just practiced my techniques. After that,you came."

"Yamanaka Flower Shop?That's Ino's house. Arigato Tenten chan… " Then She rushed off.

"*Smiling,They're both cute. Running in a hurry like that."

According to the Information Hinata got. She didn't find a conclusion yet why Naruto was in hurry. But She didn't give up to find Naruto. Seconds moment,She arrived at Yamanaka Flower Shop.

**(THE FOURTH,Yamanaka Flower Shop)**

"Welcome,Ah Hinata,Do you want to buy some flowers?" Ino asked and smiled.

"Gomen ne,Ino. I was just looking for Naruto-kun. Tenten-chan told me that He was here. Is that true?"

"Naruto?Of course he was here. In fact,He bought a lot of Tulips."

"Tulips?Did you ask him anything why he bought that?"

"Of course I did. Because that makes me curious. But Sadly,He didn't tell me the reason. He just said "Hehehe That's secret." And that makes me even more curious. Say,don't you think he bought it for someone special?" Ino asked.

"Someone special?Who?"

"I'm not quite sure Hinata. But all I know is Tulip is a Symbol for The Perfect Love. So,I think that he bought for Someone Special. Who knows?"

When Hinata heard that Naruto bought Tulips for someone special. She was sad,looking down. She then said Goodbye to Ino and went outside for a moment.

"That's okay,Hinata"

Outside of Yamanaka's House,Hinata thought,"No,I mustn't give up in this,I must cheer up. I must find out about Naruto-kun's action. I may be not as clever as Shikamaru-kun but according to the information I gained. It seems that Naruto-kun was doing something Special. Although,I still can't tell what his motives are. But I lost track of Naruto-kun again. Where should I start in searching Naruto-kun?"

came in Hinata's sight.

**(THE FIFTH,Outside Yamanaka's Flower Shop)**

"Hinata-san,Konichiwa"

"Sai-kun,Konichiwa. Eto,I want to ask you something. Can i?

"Sure,Hinata-san,What's wrong?" Sai smiled.

"Arigato,Do you know where Naruto-kun is?Did you see him?"

"Naruto-kun?No,he didn't tell me where he went but we did talked for a few moment."

"Really?What did he ask or say?"

"Well,Naruto-kun suddenly came to me and asked me to Draw a Picture. Say it's for Someone Special."

Hinata thought,"Someone Special?Again?"

She asked,"What Picture is it?"

"Well,Naruto-kun asked me not to tell you about it. I just drew a Picture that he requested and after that,he thanked,smiled at me and took a picture and left somewhere."

"I see…. *Looking down. Arigato,Sai-kun.."

"You're very welcome,Hinata-san.." Sai kept smiling at her.

**(THE SIXTH and THE LAST,Outside Hyuuga's Mansion)**

Hinata again failed to locate Naruto's location. She was very tired and then walked to her house. This time,She didn't run. Meanwhile,when Hinata's about to enter her house. She saw Neji just arrived house too. So she asked him.

"Neji-nisan,Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa,Hinata-sama. What's wrong?You looked very tired." Neji asked.

"Yeah,Neji-nisan. I was just searching for Naruto-kun. But I didn't see him all this day. Gomen ne,Neji-nisan. I need to rest."

"Wait,Hinata-sama. I want to tell you about Naruto's message."

"Naruto-kun's message?I wonder what that was." Hinata thought and became curious.

"What message did Naruto-kun tell you Neji-nisan?"

"He told me 2 things. First,Naruto asked you to meet him at night Training Field 3 hours before Dawn. Second,He asked all of our teammates to come to the Top of Hokage Stones Exactly Dawn Full moon. Luckily,Today's full moon. I wonder why"

Hinata was totally happy that she's finally be able to see Naruto but still covered in mystery about Naruto's action. Therefore,she thanked Neji and then wait until Night.

(**NIGHTTIME)**

It's nighttime,Hinata went off to the Training field exactly what Neji told her. She then finally saw Naruto standing up there waiting for Hinata. She saw Naruto-kun's eyes changed into red again. Meaning He's in Sennin Mode.

"So,you finally came,Hinata-chan?Gomen,I have to call you up this late." Naruto smiled.

"That's alright,Naruto-kun. I also wanted to meet you and to tell you that I'm ready to rematch,to fight you again."

"Oh,You're ready?What a coincindence. I was just about to ask you. That's why I asked Neji to tell you to come at this hour. So now,Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"HAI!"

"IKUZE,HINATA-CHAN."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER MEMORIAL BATTLE**

Okay,Here's a quiz for all readers. If one of the readers can answer it correctly,I will update 2 chapters at once Next Saturday.

Question: Hinata could search Naruto by using her Byakugan,Why didn't she use it?I know that I didn't write Hinata using Byakugan in this chapter. I could have but there's a reason. Why?

Readers can answer it in REVIEW PARTS. Oh,please also give comment about this chapter.

THANK YOU =D I hope readers can answer correctly. The Answer will be told in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Congratulations on Kevin Manly for giving me the Correct answer. But Alas,I forgot to restrict the use of multiple answers but no matter,The next quiz shall be forbided multiply answers. Kevin Manly answered the correct one Number 3. The rest are wrong =p. As i promised,I'll update 2 Chapters. Oh,sorry for the late update. =)

**CHAPTER 6 MEMORIAL BATTLE**

In the last chapter,Hinata was searching for Naruto and the more she searched,the more Hinata realized that Naruto's hiding something. Hinata got a message from Naruto to go to Training Field. Now,Hinata's facing real battle against Naruto.

"IKUZE" Naruto started the battle.

"HAI"

As the beginning again,Naruto didn't charge at Hinata. Hinata also didn't charge and analysed on Naruto carefully. Hinata thought,"Naruto-kun's Sennin Mode makes him feel invincible. Should I just turn the teachnique that I learned from otou-san?But it's just the beginning. *thinking hard… I'll let Naruto-kun attack me first. I do not want to waste my chakra."

Meanwhile,Naruto also thought something strange,"Doshite?Why Hinata didn't charge at me like before?Did she know all my techniques?"

Naruto said to make sure,"Hinata-chan?Why didn't you attack me?"

"Nothing… Why don't you attack me instead Naruto-kun?"

"Don't underestimated me." Naruto grinned.

Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin,He made a seal together and made a Rasengan,Spiral Sphere.

"I won't hold back Hinata-chan,Take this. Rasengan." Naruto aimed his Rasengan to Hinata.

"KAITEN" Hinata was able to activate her force field.

Again,Rasengan and Kaiten were making a Loud noise. But Rasengan couldn't force through Hinata's barrier so Naruto was repelled but could able to stand on ground.

"Not bad Hinata-chan,It's just like before. This time,whether you are injury or not. I will not stop the battle. Come to me with the killing intent… Hehehe."

"Ki…. Killing intent?" Hinata was not sure.

She remembered what her father said to her when she learned the new technique clearly.

**(FLASHBACK MODE ON)**

"Hinata,You will see the weakspot once you mastered the technique. Aimed for that weakspot. But the person who get Jyuuken from the weakspot… will die…" Hiashi told her.

**(FLASHBACK MODE OFF)**

Hinata was really confused on what to do. Her mind was unstable and couldn't think correctly.

"No,No I don't want to lose Naruto-kun….."

Naruto already came with the summoned Second Bunshins. This time he activated another seals. A Giant Rasengan. Hinata saw that immeadiatly when Naruto almost touched her. Luckily,She activated her technique even she didn't want to.

Hinata was able to dodge the Odama Rasengan from Naruto and he caused a huge earthquake from hitting the single tree by Odama Rasengan. Hinata stepped further away.

She thought,"Shimata….. It's too late for me… I had activated the technique…. I have no choice but to rely on this until the end of battle. Gomen ne,Naruto-kun."

Naruto then stood up and said,"Nice one dodging Hinata-chan. It seems that you have grown stronger than before. Alright,then I'll get more serious. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

He made 3 Bunshins. Together,they formed Rasen Shuriken. Technically,This was the first time Hinata saw Rasen Shuriken. She saw that and was impressed.

"What a Huge Chakra… If I get hit from that,I'll lose the battle." Hinata analysed.

"TAKE THIS,FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN…" Naruto Shoot his Technique.

Hinata dodged it by jumping. She dodged it in time. Had she jumped late,she would have been done for. Again,The Rasen-shuriken caused a massive earthquake with Slicing wind.

Naruto was really impressed that Hinata hadn't used her chakra since the start of the battle. Thanks to Naruto's previous techniques. His Sennin Mode was gone. Hinata saw Naruto's eyes had returned usual.

"This is my chance." Hinata attack on Naruto.

"JYUUKEN"

"SHIMATA" Naruto's eyes widened.

But Hinata's attack was missed,Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Hinata. She turned around and saw that Naruto's in Yellow Form.

"Sugoi,Hinata-chan. I never thought that you'll make me use this form."

"So this is Naruto-kun's Kyuubi chakra form?It's just like Tsunade-sama's description." Hinata thought.

"But….." Naruto said and flashed through behind Hinata again.

He attacked her but missed again. Hinata had really improved up thanks to that Eye of God technique. Naruto was almost exhausted but then he used his best attack,BIJUDAMA.

Naruto and his two other hands from Kyuubi's chakra formed a Big Ball. Hinata in her vision saw that Big ball was dangerous,more like A bomb. Therefore,She remembered what Tsunade told her to watch out his BIJUDAMA.

"I think,this is what Tsunade-sama mentioned before. Bijudama." Hinata thought about before.

Naruto had succeed in forming the Big Ball in his hand and he's ready to shoot at Hinata.

"Gomen ne,Hinata-chan. I just hope you'll dodge this. Don't die." Naruto hoped for her.

"TAKE THIS,BIJUDAMA." Naruto shooted at her.

Hinata was able to dodge it but it exploded right after she dodged. So Hinata took the damage a little. Even though Hinata saw that attack. The explosion went for 20 Seconds. After that,Naruto suddenly sense Hinata's chakra and turned back immediately. But too late,Hinata's already launched her attack to him.

"JYUUKEN" Hinata shouted.

*Sound of hitting. Minutes later.

"Ghaah…. *Coughed blood…. *Breathing hard." Naruto collapsed and his form was deactivated.

"No… No… NARUTO-KUN." Hinata shouted.

Back then,She accidentally hit Naruto's weakspot that was seen in Her eyes. She didn't mean to hit him that.

"*Breathing hard…. Nice… one… Hinata…. You… really came to me… with the killing intent…." Naruto said hardly.

"*Crying…. Na…. Naruto-kun… Gomenasai… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence Naruto stopped her by using his finger.

"There…. There…. Please don't cry… I'm glad to see you strong now. Now,I can always be happy. *coughed blood" Naruto said.

"*crying…. *Dropping tears."

"Hinata-chan, let me….. sleep for awhile….. I … haven't rested…. Since last morning…." Naruto smiled and then closed his eyes immediately.

"NARUTO-KUN….." Hinata shouted crying.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE ANGEL FROM HEAVEN**

*Sniff…Sniff. So sad… but the story must continue on.

Hinata won the battle against Naruto. But the result ended in Naruto's death. What will happen to her?And Will Hinata know Naruto's reason and his heart?

P.S=One more chapter will be updated tomorrow Afternoon … Toodle.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY.I'M WAITING...

AND DONT FORGET TO POLL IN MY PROFILE BECAUSE THIS STORY ALMOST ENDED.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another addition chapter that I promised. =) and to author apersonyoumay know,I thank you for the Review. It's true when you see that it makes no sense but remember we must see the full story first,we can't see half of it,I still have an ace of my sleeve. Wanna know?Let's see this chapter. ^^b

**CHAPTER 7 THE ANGEL FROM HEAVEN**

In the last chapter,Naruto and Hinata were battling each other. But the battle had ended and resulted in Hinata's victory and Naruto's death. Hinata's still crying upon his death.

"*sob….. *crying…. Naruto…. –kun." Hinata looked at Naruto and kept thinking that it was a dream.

Naruto in his death was smiling at all. He didn't tell her his reason,in fact he never had a chance to tell her. It's too late for Hinata to learn the reason.

**(Meanwhile In Hokage Tower,Tsunade's office)**

"*feeling uncomfortable,What is this feeling?Don't tell me that Naruto….. ?" Tsunade thought.

Tsunade went and looked outside window. She said,"Naruto,I hope you understand the risk that I told you before."

**(FLASHBACK MODE ON)**

*Sound of knocking door.

"Come in." Tsunade welcomed the quest.

"Tsunade-baachan…. "

"Naruto?What's the matter?"

"Ano,I have something that I want to ask you." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering,is there any technique or medicine that can bring back from death?I mean after the person took the medicine,when the person died,it will bring back to him."

Tsunade looked suspiciously on Naruto.

"And why exactly do you want concerning to that anyway?"

Naruto was looking down,thinking if he should tell her or not. But instead he decided to tell her afterwards.

"Tsunade-baachan,do you know that Hinata and I will have battle soon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,in fact Hinata came to my office earlier and asked me to tell a lot about you."

Naruto thought,"Hinata did… ?"

He said again,"Well,On the battle later,I expect Hinata will battle with killing intent. I want her to kill me. Even though she didn't want to kill me but I'll make her to by intentionally hit from her Jyuuken. We all know that Jyuuken stop the chakra flow and if it hits the true weakspot. We'll die."

Tsunade stood up immediately,"BAKA,WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

Naruto replied,"It's because I want to do something for her. Gomen,I can't tell you. I have my own reasons. Dakara,I asked you again Tsunade-baachan. Is there any medicine that can bring back to life for once?You are the Greatest Medical Ninja so you should know about that."

Tsunade was silent but then asked him again,"Are you really…. Sure about that?"

Naruto nodded. Tsunade finally gave up and told him about his request.

"There's one medicine that I created by myself. It can bring back once from death. I had tested it a long time ago to a person but that person never came back from life. The possibility after I researched is very low. About 10 : 90 to survive. The risk is you will not alive to see the world again. I asked you one more time,are you really really sure?"

"Tsunade-baachan,You underestimated me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I won't die before becoming Hokage. Believe me." Naruto thumbed up and grinned.

Tsunade rememberred once he fought Kabuto and he said those words to her. He was almost died but miraclelously survived through. She just smiled and decided to give him the medicine pill.

Tsunade opened the drawers and took out a Pill and gave it to him.

"Here."

"Arigato,Tsunade-baachan."

"The effect will take 12 hours after you drank it. I suggested you drank it now and Naruto…"

"Yes….. ?"

Tsunade went to him and hugged him.

"Please survive. You're already like a son to me…."

"Arigato,You're also like a Mother to me."

Naruto hugged back. Tsunade cried and then let go of him.

**(FLASHBACK MODE OFF)**

**(BACK TO TRAINING FIELD)**

Hinata couldn't cry anymore,she was too exhausted. She decided to take Naruto to Tsunade but she took a different route to make sure no one saw her.

While Hinata's carrying Naruto,she was reall really sad. But then a memory suddenly came and showed up in her mind.

"Anotoki….. When I was about to attack Naruto-kun. I already intentionally missed the weakspot. But Naruto-kun suddenly moved his body on purpose. Because of that,I accidentally hit him. Doshite…..? Naruto-kun… doshite?... Gomen ne… *looking down and sad."

**(Hokage Tower,Tsunade's office.)**

Hinata arrived at Tsunade's office. She knocked the door reluctantly and not sure how to tell this to Tsunade.

"Come in."

She entered the room. Tsunade was shocked to see Naruto in lifeless condition. Therefore,She already knew that Naruto's died. She was looking down and sad.

"Tsu….. Tsunade-sama….. *sob." She cried again once more even though she was exhausted.

Tsunade went to her and hugged," It's alright. It's alright."

While hugging,She's also crying,she just hoped that Naruto would survive from the medicine.. A few minutes passed,She asked Hinata to go home because she said that she wanted to do autopsy on Naruto.

Hinata agreed and went home. Therefore,Tsunade put Naruto's body in autopsy room. She just close Naruto's body with blanket. She lied to Hinata about autopsy because she knew already which part of the damaged body.

Tsunade reluctantly leave the room and turned the light off. She just had to wait for Naruto's resurrection.

**(? ? ? ? ? ?)**

"Where,…. Where am i?" Naruto said

Naruto's surrounding was all white.

"Oh,….. yeah…. I died from Hinata's attack… But the pill should be taking an effect soon. Should I just wait here?"

Then a voice came by.

"HEEEEEEEYY,NARUTO." An unknown voice called him.

Naruto looked at where the voice came from and then realised that it was Jiraiya and his students. Nagato,Konan and Yahiko.

Naruto ran towards to them and finally approached.

"E…. Ero-sennin.." Naruto cried and hugged him.

"Hooooooooo,… Still remember me eh?Naruto."

"BAKA,OF course. Ero-sennin."

Nagato smiled,"Naruto,it's been a long time."

Yahiko said," So you're Naruto the one Konan,Nagato and Jiraiya-sensei metioned. Hehehe."

"Naruto." Konan said.

After Naruto had calmed down,they talked a lot about things including Shinobi Fourth War,The Akatsuki including Peace.

"Naruto,Thank you for bringing peace." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto,it's a good thing I believed in you. You really brought peace to us."

"Yeah,Konan and I also thank you." Said Yahiko.

"Don't mention it. It's my job." Naruto smiled.

"But Naruto,Don't you have something to do?You shouldn't be here."Nagato said.

"Huh…..? *Thinking hard… Shimata. I haven't told Hinata about my feeling and my reasons."

"Have a girl already Naruto?" Jiraiya teased.

"Gee…. Oh well but how am I supposed to do?I'm stuck in here for a while. After all,I don't even know where this is."

"Don't worry,Naruto. The Time will come for you." Yahiko told him.

"Well,I think it's time for us to go. We are so happy to see you." Jiraiya's about to leave.

Their bodies started to disappear but before they completely disappeared. Naruto said to them,"Arigato for all ero-sennin. Nagato,konan and Yahiko."

They smiled and disappeared. Naruto smiled to them too.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER SURPRISING HINATA**

Quiz for all readers again,This time No Multiply answers and 2 Questions must be answered correctly to get reward. Those who answered correctly,I will update New Story at 20th April + 2 Chapters additional.

1. Why didn't Hinata realise that Tsunade also knew Naruto's death?In fact she didn't know anything about the pill and Their secret conversation.

2. What is (? ? ? ? ? ?) place on the story?

Should be easy to answer,Simple answers might correct but complicated answer also can.=) Think any hard possible answers.

Hinata's lost spirit too much. Tsunade's hoping for Naruto's resurrection. Will Naruto live again?To be continued Folks. =D

REMINDER:DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER,ANSWERING QUIZ AND POLLS IN MY PROFILE.I'M WAITING. UNTIL THEN,SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ^^

P.S:If this chapter still confusing,i'm terribly sorry. I'll make it further interesting =)


	8. Chapter 8

Well,well,well. It seems no one answered the Quiz that I gave even though I absented for 20 days. Sorry then,the New Story has to be delayed =p. I'm really sorry for making all readers wait. I think it's time for me to update the Story of Naruto VS Hinata. Here you go. Happy Reading.

**CHAPTER 8 SURPRISING HINATA**

In the last chapter,Hinata brought Naruto's body to Tsunade. She understood about what happened. She asked her home and brought his body to the Autopsy Room. All she had to wait was Naruto's resurrection.

**(Autopsy Room)**

The body suddenly awoke from the bed. He woke up from his death once thanks to the Medicine Resurrection. His head was still dizzy,trying to remember what had happened. It was dark in Autopsy room. He turned on the light. Then he looked up his body and realized that he had a battle with Hinata by which Hinata killed him unaccidentally.

"*smiling,Well done Hinata-chan. Now there's no need for me to fear everything already. But it's a good thing I was able to overcome death,if I hadn't,I would have surely regretted myself." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then looked the time. It's almost Dawn,An hour to Dawn.

"Shimata,Gotta hurry. Can't waste any time. I gotta go to Hinata quickly. Let's see,Where's my thing?" Naruto looked over his precious thing.

"Ah,there you go. Gotta Rush." Naruto then teleported himself using teleportation Jutsu.

**(On the way to Hyuuga Mansion)**

Hinata was walking with unstable emotion on what had happened. She was hoping that it was a dream but it was useless. To her,Naruto's gone. She then had arrived at her front gate Hyuuga Mansion. She entered and Hanabi,Neji Greeted her.

"Welcome home,Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Nee-chan,Welcome home."

Hinata ignored them and just kept walking passed them.

Both of them were confused and then Hinata suddenly said.

"Neji-nisan,Hanabi,Don't disturb me. I want to be alone." Said Hinata with his low,hard voice.

"But,Hinata-sama,It's almost Dawn. Naruto asked all of us to come there." Neji didn't obey her words.

"I don't want to come. Please,Leave me alone." Hinata then went upstairs,leaving two of them behind.

Neji and Hanabi had no idea what had happened to Hinata. They thought that Naruto must have done something to her but it's impossible as they knew She loves Naruto and Naruto would never hurt his comrade's feelings. They decided to leave her alone.

**(Back to the Autopsy Room)**

"Hmmm?Who turned on the light?" Tsunade looked confused.

She saw there's no body on which she had put before. She dropped her tears and smiled.

"I…. see. Thank god. Naruto." She said.

**(In Hinata's room)**

"Na…. Naruto-kun… " Hinata cried looking at her Naruto's picture.

She always loved Naruto until now. But to her,she would never know Naruto's feeling anymore. It was too late. She had no more person that she loved. All of her spirit of life had gone. She then took out the knife that she saved inside her drawer. She pointed the knife at her heart.

She said,"Naruto-kun,I will…. Be joining you soon… "

**(On the way to search Hinata)**

"Huh?What the?I felt some sort of chakra coming out from Hyuuga mansion where Hinata lives. Something must have happened. I gotta hurry." Naruto went quickly in his Kyuubi Yellow Form.

**(Meanwhile,Back to the Hinata's Room)**

"*Sob,Why,WHY,WHY DID YOU INTERFERE NEJI NI-SAN?" Hinata shouted.

"HINATA-SAMA,What are you doing?Trying to kill yourself?You can't do that. What had happened to you?" Neji asked her.

"Hanashe,Let go of me. I want to join Naruto… please…. Please…. " Hinata suddenly dropped her knife then cried again.

Neji hugged at Hinata,trying to calm her down.

"It's okay,it's okay. Hinata-sama."

Neji waited until Hinata's heart calm down.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Neji was thinking about Hinata's strange behavior earlier. It was unusual for him,though he decided not to disturb her but his feeling was strange,felt unusual.

"Neji-nisan,I'm going to bed. I'll join Otou-san." Hanabi said.

"Yeah,Good Night."

"Good Night"

After Hanabi went to sleep,Neji quietly went upstairs to check on Hinata. He wanted to knock the door,but he heard her crying. He just waited and see what happened. But Neji still had unusual feeling. He knew that it was forbidden to use Byakugan to look Privacy room but he had no choice so he used it.

"Byakugan!" Neji thought.

Neji then saw Hinata grabbed the knife. He was totally shocked.

"Ko…. Korewa?Hinata-sama wanted to kill herself?" Neji then left no choice.

He barged the door then it opened. Hinata was shocked. Neji immediately took the knife and threw away.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

After Hinata had calmed down,Neji asked her again.

"Hinata-sama,What had happened to you that you wanted to kill yourself?"

"I… killed Naruto-kun." She desperately said that.

"What?" Neji couldn't believe what she said.

Hinata then told all of what had just happened to her and Naruto.

Neji listened to her carefully even though it's hard to believe but he understood Hinata. He would never believe Hinata would kill anyone including her beloved Naruto. So,Neji asked her to forget everything and go to sleep. He said that he would talk about this again the next day as it was nighttime already.

After he made Hinata sleep,he went downstairs couldn't believe everything that he lost his friend,Naruto.

Then he heard someone knocked the door.

"Who's that at this late night?" Neji said.

He went to open the door,As he opened it. He was totally shocked to see someone standing in front him.

"Neji.."

"Na,Naruto?But you were died?"

"Huh?I see,Hinata told you everything about the battle. Well,anyway I don't have time for explanation. I need to see Hinata now Neji."

"Hinata-sama has gone to sleep." Neji said.

"Then wake her up now,She must be stressed so much."

"Yeah,She almost killed herself."

"NANI?Kuso. It was you who saved her right?Arigato." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it. Now,I asked you to explain to me what happened. Because of you,Hinata-sama almost die from suiciding." Neji was angry a little bit.

He had no choice but to tell him. He told him everything excluding his reason,feeling and what he secretly did on that morning,afternoon.

"I see,I forgive you Naruto. Though you are reckless enough that you either go to Afterlife or back alive." Neji smiled.

"Well,is it okay if I wake Hinata up?"

"Can't even wait until tomorrow?"

"I have to,Today I asked everybody to come at Dawn and it's almost Dawn. So please.'

"Alright,But I doubt Hinata-sama will believe to see you again. She will think you are a Ghost."

"Don't worry. You just wait outside the door. You may eavesdropping if you want."

"Alright." Neji listened to him.

**(Hinata's room)**

Naruto looked at Hinata's room. He saw his picture at Hinata's desk. He finally knew that Hinata's really loved him no matter what. He realized he must wake her up so he shake Hinata's body.

"Hinata,Hinata."

No response yet but Naruto tried again.

"Hinata,Hinata-chan. Please wake up. It's me."

After that,Hinata opened her eyes by little thinking why she was disturbed. Hinata saw Naruto's figures as if he was real. Naruto smiled to her. Her eyes suddenly widened. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"No…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO. STAY AWAY FROM ME. GHOST." Hinata screamed.

"Hinata-chan,Hinata-chan. It's me. I'm not a Ghost. I'm Naruto." Naruto tried to convince her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH," Hinata screamed a lot and still couldn't believed her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FINAL CHAPTER THE FINALE DREAM**

Oh man,Will Naruto ever convince Hinata?Keep reading =)

The answer of the previous Quiz are : 1. People who has unstable emotion and shocking event couldn't think clearly.

2. Spiritual world where people's soul are lost.

Readers,Final chapter is coming soon and that makes me to create New story soon.

Don't worry,It will be updated =) Thank you and see you next week.

Don't forget to POLL and REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone =). Back again at Naruto VS Hinata Story,The Final Chapter. After this story end,I will update new Story soon. But before that,Let's read this new and final Chapter,Shall we?=D

**(FINAL)CHAPTER 9 THE FINALE DREAM **

In the last chapter,Naruto rised from his death once thanks to the Medicine Resurrection. He went to Hinata as fast as he can to keep his promise to her and everyone. But when Naruto waked Hinata up. Hinata screamed to him,making him feel uneasy and scared.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed a lot and still couldn't believe her eyes.

Naruto thought,"Damn,If she keep screaming like that,Hiashi and Hanabi will wake up. I must do something to convince her that I'm really alive."

**(Meanwhile,Outside Hinata's Room)**

"You better do something quickly Naruto or Hiashi will come right here. I knew this would happen." Neji thought while guarding.

**(Backagain in Hinata's Room)**

"Hinata-chan,Please. It's me Naruto. I have come back." Naruto tried to convince her.

"NO,NARUTO-KUN'S GONE. YOU CAN'T BE POSSIBLY HIM. HE'S GONE. GO AWAY!." Hinata still couldn't believe and kept screaming.

"Damn,If that's the way then I will make her believe by my own action." Naruto thought.

Naruto then noticed something shiny near the desk,it was the Knife that Hinata used to kill herself before but failed because of Neji. Naruto took the knife and then said to her.

"Alright Hinata-chan,If you don't believe me,Then I will show you that I'm alive."

Naruto's words finally made her screaming stop. Hinata stopped crying for a moment and looked at Naruto. Naruto pointed the knife at his palm hand. He sliced his own hand and his blood's coming out freshly. Naruto's in Pain but he had to do this for Hinata and not to make any noise in Hyuuga Mansion.

Hinata saw that quickly grabbed the Knife and threw it away as fast as possible.

"Heh, Heh *In pain. Now,you believe me?Hinata-chan?" Naruto's bleeding a lot.

"Doshite?Doshite Naruto-kun?I can't let you do that anymore… Gomenasai." Hinata cried.

"That's alright,It was my fault to make you suffer like this. I'm sorry,Hinata-chan. I want to make you believe that I'm alive." Naruto hugged her even with his injured palm hand.

Hinata was very happy but at the same time still couldn't believe it. She just hoped that he won't go anywhere anymore.

"Neji,You can come in now." Naruto called Neji.

Neji entered the room and said.

"You did well Naruto,but your injury….. " Neji looked at Naruto's palm hand.

"I can endure it,Right now. We have to go soon. Neji,I want you to go to the Place that I told you guys to tell our teammates."

"Tell what?" Neji asked.

"Excuse me for a second,Hinata-chan." Naruto went to Neji.

"Hai."

Naruto whisped in Neji's ears,"When you arrived to Top of Hokage Stones,I want you and your teammates to go North about 3 KM from top of Hokage Stones. You will see…. " Naruto kept telling him.

"Alright,As you wish. I will go as soon as the situation is clear in this Mansion." Neji agreed.

"Okay,Shall we go?Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while activating his Yellow Kyuubi form.

"Go?Where?" Hinata's curious.

"You'll see and know." Naruto said and pickaback Hinata.

"Na… Naruto-kun" Hinata's began to shy.

"Neji,I'm counting on you."

"Will do."

Naruto then went off to the destination place as fast as he can before the others arrived.

**(Destination Place,Moonlight Flowers of Tulips= Naruto called this place)**

"Here we are,We arrived at the Place. I called it Moonlight Flowers of Tulips." Naruto smiled and let Hinata down.

"Na… Naruto-kun. This…. This is so beautiful." Hinata's expression became Happy.

"Yeah,Hinata-chan *smiled. There are some things that I want to say to you. Will you listen to me?" Naruto's starting to get serious.

"Okay."

"I want to say that the reason of me asking you for battle and to let you killed me before,is because….. I want you to become strong Woman. I Love You Hinata-chan. I don't want to see you get Hurt anymore. Do you remember the Pain's Invasion incident?You were almost killed by Pain and I was suffering and regretting myself over and over that I couldn't protect you. I want to see you strong so that you can protect me sometimes and We'll protect each others. I'm sorry… Do you know why I'm alive?Because I took the Medicine Resurrection from Granny Tsunade. I took the Gamble whether I will die or be alive again. It's all for you. It's all my plan to get you becoming stronger. I'm so sorry." Naruto's looking down.

Hinata became silent,she understood Naruto's feeling towards her. Then that explained everything to her but she still confused about Naruto's action the other day so she asked him.

"It's okay… But,Naruto-kun what were you doing at the other day?Going to Yamanaka Shop?At the training field and asked Sai to draw Pictures?" Hinata's curious again.

"That?Well,I was finding something for you Hinata-chan. I went to Ino's shop to buy Tulips for you,planted in here. You are like Tulips and we all know Tulip is the symbol of Perfect love." Naruto giggled.

"Training field,I was there to practice for our battle,nothing special. But for Sai….. " Naruto stopped.

"Come here,Hinata-chan." Naruto grabbed her hands and took her further on Moonlight Flowers of Tulips.

When they arrived,Hinata saw a Picture with Naruto. The Picture is Naruto's wearing a tuxedo and Hinata's wearing a beautiful wedding dress holding hand each other.

"Ko…. Korewa,Na… Naruto-kun?"Hinata's face became red.

"Well,You have seen it. Might as well do it now." Naruto took the things out.

It was a ring. Naruto kneel down in the Middle of Tulips field and said.

"Hinata-chan,I love You always,Will You Marry Me?" Naruto looked at her face without any doubt.

Hinata couldn't say any more words. She was always thinking about being with Naruto forever. She thought that everything's gone when Naruto died. This was a Miracle. She cried and accepted the ring and said.

"I…. I do,Naruto-kun." She hugged him.

They hugged each other and then kissed under the Monnlight Flowers,In front of the Picture and in the middle of Flower Tulips. Meanwhile,Their teammates came exactly Dawn.

"Whoa whoa whoa,What do we have here?" Kiba said interrupting them.

"Naruto?Is this what you asked us to come for?To see you and Hinata kiss?" Sakura grumbled.

Naruto stopped the kiss and told all of them.

"Guess what?Me and Hinata agreed to marry." Naruto smiled.

All of them were shocked except Sai who has known because Naruto asked him to draw picture.

"CONGRATULATIONS HINATA,NARUTO." Tenten said.

"Whoa,Naruto-kun's getting married. Sugoi." Lee said.

Sasuke came to them and said," I never knew that I would have to say this but Dobe,Be a good husband."

"Will do Sasuke. *whisper Oh and you should marry Sakura soon." Naruto teased him.

"Yeah…. Right" he then get away.

"Naruto,You are the first in our teammates to get marry." Chouji said.

"Naruto,Take good care of my sister." Neji said.

"Mendokusai,But happy for you." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto,So you bought Tulips for Hinata?Awwww." Ino teased.

"Congratulation Hinata,but don't forget us." Shino sulked.

"Naruto,Make sure you take care of her or I will smash you up." Said Sakura with her Super hand showing him.

"Geeks… Okay okay." Naruto's scared.

"Naruto and Hinata. Good couple." Kiba laughed.

Naruto then thanked all of them.

"Mina,Arigato,I'm sorry for bothering you guys." Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Naruto-kun,Arigato. I will always be your side forever." Hinata smiled.

"Me too."

They finally kissed again to show Their perfect Love once and for all.

**THE END**

**EXTRA CHAPTER WEDDING DAY**

Thank you all for reading Naruto VS Hinata Story. May readers again be interested and you are all welcomed to read it anytime you want. New story will be updated soon. =)

Now I'm still working on Haoshoku Haki Story. Stay tune. =D

REVIEW PLEASE. =) And for Final Don't forget to Vote.


End file.
